


Bravery and Other Such Nonsense

by TorScrawls



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mute Link, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorScrawls/pseuds/TorScrawls
Summary: Link takes on the Lynel that resides at Shatterback Point on Ploymus mountain. Sidon refuses to let him go alone.





	1. Climbing Mount Ploymus

Link looked over his shoulder as he made his way over the bridge from Zoras domain to Shatterback Point. Sidon was walking just behind him and filling the relative silence with his enthusiastic words.   
  
“And you should come back here in the fall! The different colors of the trees surrounding the domain really make the whole place shine. If you think the architecture looks good now, you have to see it reflecting the myriads of colors! Stunning!” Link felt a small smile creep onto his face at the other’s excitement and infectious cheer. He did not answer, but Sidon paid it no mind as they reached the end of the bridge; used to Link’s silence by now.   
  
The last couple of months Link had found himself visiting Zora’s domain, and therefore Sidon, quite often. Link relished in the comfort of a friend after so long by himself. Sure; a lot of the people he met on his journey were friendly and treated him well, but that was as far as it went, nothing more than a fleeting connection. Sidon was different; he and Link had gotten on splendidly and a genuine friendship had sprung up between them as the days passed.  
  
Link’s smile grew as he walked towards the series of waterfalls that they would use to travel up to Shatterback Point, Sidon still following behind. The sun was barely peeking above the mountains to the east as they arrived at the base of the first waterfall. Sidon stopped talking as he joined Link in gazing towards the rising sun.   
  
“Are you sure about this?” Sidon’s voice was quieter than it had been all morning. Link looked up at Sidon with a small frown and quickly raised his hand to answer.   
_  
“Of course. It’s no problem. Are you sure though? You do not have to come with me.”_  
Sidon’s gazed turned from worried to fond.   
  
“I am sure, my friend! I would not want you to go alone and get hurt on behalf of my people!” Link huffed out a small laugh and nodded.   
_  
“Okay. Then let’s go.”_  
  
\--------  
  
The disorienting rush of the water around him changed into fresh air as he was flung upwards from the waterfall. He was always amazed when he used the Zora armor; Mipha had really put a lot of work and skill into it. As soon as Link made to swim up a waterfall the armor seemed to do it for him, making the act of swimming against the stream as effortlessly as if he were swimming over a still lake. The height in which he always ended up above the waterfalls he climbed would have been worrying had he not had his paraglider, as it was it gave him the perfect opportunity to scout out the land before them and spot any eventual enemies. There was still some way up to the top, but they were close, and Link took a deep breath as he slowly guided the paraglider inwards from the edge of the waterfall,  trying to steady himself before the upcoming battle.  
  
Link cast a look up towards the top of the mountain, but he could net yet make out the summit. This did not hinder him from imagining the Lynel standing up there, waiting for them. Their greatest weapon in this fight was the element of surprise and Link intended to keep it. He landed softly on the shore of the small pool of water that led to the waterfall and picked up a silent princess from inside his bag and put it in the water, letting the currents carry it over the edge and down to where Sidon was waiting, signaling that the coast was clear. The Zora has reluctantly agreed to Link’s terms of putting safety first and scouting ahead. If something happened to Sidon Link would feel responsible, and he would do anything he could to avoid that.  
  
\-------- ****  
  
Link had spent some time talking to various Zoras in the domain and had heard of a Lynel terrorizing the Zora’s with shock-arrows, keeping them away from Shatterback Point and scaring them from venturing into the mountains for supplies.   
  
The only ones who seemed interested in going into the mountains these days were the very young; seeing the tales of the Lynel as something exciting and as a potential adventure. Link had been dragged aside last night by a young woman, Link recognized her as Laflat, he had seen her taking care of a group of children during the days.   
  
She had asked him if he could _please_ bring back a photo of the monster. She wanted to use it as a warning to her people; to keep them from doing anything too reckless and potentially very dangerous. Link had agreed, of course, and started packing his bag the very same night. He had already made up his mind about dealing with the Lynel as soon as he heard of its existence, but had put it off with the excuse that he had more pressing things to attend to. But the prospect of his inaction having a negative impact on someone who was simply curious made him feel guilty. What right did he have to put off something for his own sake? He had his duty; to protect the people of Hyrule, even from themselves if he had to. He could not afford to be selfish.   
  
Sidon had arrived at his quarters later that night with a worried look on his face and questions about missing dinner. When he saw Link packing his things and readying his armor he stopped short and the worry on his face was replaced by sadness, as was often the case when Link left the domain. Link had pushed down on the fresh wave of guilt rising in him at being the cause of his friend’s unhappiness and quickly explained what he was about to do. Sidon had sounded shocked at the prospect of Link going alone, insisted that he should come with him. Link had assured Sidon that it was no trouble; he had faced worse, and would be back before sundown. Sidon had not taken no for an answer and had left to pack his own armor, making Link promise not to leave without him in the morning, leaving Link standing in his quarters feeling more guilty and more thankful than he had in a long time.  
  
\--------  
  
Link cast a quick glance over his shoulder as he heard a distinct splashing from the water, only to see Sidon effortlessly arriving at the top of the waterfall and swimming towards him. As Sidon rose out of the water he cast hasty glances around, no doubt keeping an eye out for the Lynel. Link felt doubt rise in him again. Zora’s were very sensitive to electricity, and according to the information they had gotten the Lynel they were about to face used this to its advantage. Link straightened up to his full height, still not reaching much further than the other’s hip, and looked Sidon straight in the eye as he signed.   
_  
“Please only interfere if necessary. I do not want you to get hurt.”_  
Sidon opened his mouth, no doubt to protest, but Link cut him off with a shake of his head.  
_  
“No! This is something I can do. Believe in me.”  
_ Sidon slowly closed his mouth again, evidently seeing something in Link’s face that made him swallow his protests. After several long seconds of stillness between them Sidon sighted and looked towards the sky.   
  
“Okay, my friend. I promise.”  
_  
“Good_.” Link nodded with finality and turned back towards the Lynel.   
  
\--------  
  
They slowly made their way up towards their goal, crouching down and keeping an eye out for possible additional enemies in the area. It would not do to get ambushed and give away their location.   
  
Sidon proved not to be very adept at moving over uneven terrain, in stark contrast to his grace in water. This gave Link more satisfaction than he wanted to admit and he smiled cheekily as they made their way up the slope. Sidon simply shook his head at Link’s carefree attitude, a small smile in place of his usual grin, but evidently trying to appear brave.  
  
As they arrived at the top of the mountain Link gestured for Sidon to stop. He could just make out a shape moving among the trees on the other side of the small plateau. _The Lynel_. They huddled behind a boulder at the edge of the plateau that made up the top of Ploymus mountain and what appeared to be the Lynel’s hideout. _  
  
“Stay here. Do not reveal yourself. Watch out for the shock arrows_.” Link’s gestures were intent while he tried to keep one eye on the Lynel. Sidon smiled at him and shook his head.   
  
“Thank you for worrying, Link. I will be fine. _You_ be careful! That is a mighty foe.”  
Link gave a small smile and stood up.


	2. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Sidon arrive at the Shatterback Point and stand face to face with a savage Lynel. Or; Link does while Sidon does his best to stay hidden.

Link crouched low as he slowly approached where the Lynel was standing. The monster stood with its side to him and seemed to be scraping something off of its front hoof. Link chanced a glance over his shoulder, unable to ignore the underlying feeling of worry for his friend.   
  
He could see Sidon’s head just barely poking out from behind the boulder they had hidden behind and when he met the other’s eye he was rewarded with a smile and a thumbs up. Link shook his head at the other’s antics even in this serious situation and turned back around towards the Lynel, unwilling to keep his eyes of the monster for longer than necessary. He made a small motion with his hand behind his back for Sidon to get back behind the boulder.  
  
“ _Hide_ ”. He hoped Sidon would see it.  
  
He silently drew his bow from his back and readied an arrow. At the moment he was about to draw the bow, the Lynel suddenly whipped its head up, staring right at him. Link did not hesitate to stand up straight, draw the bow, and let the arrow fly before the beast had even started moving towards him.   
  
The arrow found its mark in the Lynel’s shoulder. The monster did not show any sign of noticing the new attachment to its upper body, but continued its gallop and drew its massive sword from its back. Link quickly put the bow away and drew his own sword, widened his stance and tried to ignore the way the ground shook as the Lynel’s hooves met the ground.  
  
He saw the beast raise its arm above its head and ready a swing and Link leapt back out of reach and then, as the Lynel stopped to turn, he quickly went up behind it and raised his own blade and struck. The Lynel roared as the attack landed and Link drew back several steps, all his focus on the Lynel which now rose on its hind legs and raised its sword again. Link crouched low and flipped backwards, hearing the blade cut through the air beneath him. At the moment he landed he refocused on the threat in front of him and barely had the time to jump backwards again, narrowly avoiding a quick backhanded swipe. As he landed, Link immediately ducked beneath the Lynel’s arms and aimed another strike at the monster’s front legs.   
  
The Lynel roared again and took a long jump backwards. Link made to follow, but stopped short after one step, seeing the monster in front of him suck in a massive breath and a small flicker of something light could be seen building up in the Lynel’s maw. _Shit._  
  
Link took off at a run, seeing a jet of flame erupt from the Lynel’s mouth and dashed to get out of its path.  In his haste he did not realizing that he ran towards the edge of the plateau, only realizing his mistake as he was almost at the edge. _Shit, shit, shit._   
  
Link chanced a look back at the Lynel; seeing it rare back slightly, probably readying another volley of fire. Link decided to take a chance and skidded to a halt, threw himself back in the direction he had come from and wished for his lags to move faster as he tried to get his momentum up again. The fire grazed Link’s back and he could feel one of his hands getting singed. He gritted his teeth and pushed on, knowing that the probability of a third fire attack was high.  
  
He discovered he had made a good call as the next volley of fire went behind his back. Link shot the Lynel a glance and saw it draw its bow. He skidded to a halt and mimicked the monster, drawing his own bow and nocking an arrow before he had time to fully finish the thought. _Benefits of muscle memory._ Link could not keep a smirk from his face as he raised the bow and let the arrow fly in a fluid motion, but his foe had had a head start and so the Lynel managed to fire of his arrow almost simultaneously as Link did. The two arrows passed each other in mid-air; one with a steel tip, the other sparkling with electricity.   
  
If the distance between them had been greater, if Link’s legs didn’t already protest after the earlier jumps and dashes, if he had fired off the arrow a second earlier, _if he had been a better fighter_ , then the electrical arrow wouldn’t have lodged itself in his left shoulder. Then the world would not have been drowned in white as he felt his body spasm. Then he would not have felt his sword slip from his jerking hands.   
  
The moment of regret got pushed out of his mind as Link wobbled on his feet, righted himself, and refocused on the Lynel in front of him. The arrow he had shot had struck the beast in the chest; staggering it and buying him some time. Link took the opportunity to cast a look around for his sword, he saw it a couple of strides away and he made a dash for it, doing his best to ignore the pain in his left shoulder and the arrow still lodged there. He would have to take care of that later.  
  
He grabbed the sword, spun around and faced the Lynel, which put away its own sword and got down on its front arms. _Head-on it is then._ Link thought as he crouched low while facing the now fast approaching enemy. At the last second, just as the Lynel’s massive body was about to connect with him, he jumped to the side, swinging his sword out and up; catching the Lynel’s front legs with the swipe. The creature faltered slightly before stopped, and Link quickly darted up to the Lynel and jumped on its back; opting for staying out of reach for as long as possible. A couple of quick stabs made the Lynel buck underneath him, and Link clamped his mouth shut against the pain in his left shoulder as he tried to grab a hold of its mane. His tired legs could only keep him on the Lynel’s back for so long, and a particularly savage buck threw Link of. He turned in the air best he could, landed in a roll and quickly got to his feet again, sword at the ready.   
  
The Lynel turned around, furious, and raised its sword while taking of at a sprint towards Link. The short distance between them disappeared in the blink of an eye and the Lynel raised its sword and swung it down in a big arc. Link jumped to the side, landing with a grunt, and the Lynel stopped short once it realized that it had missed its mark. Link immediately went up behind the beast and swung his own sword with as much force as he could muster; catching the Lynel in the chest again.  
  
This time the Lynel reared back, wildly kicking its front legs, and Link could see the malice which made up the creature start to overtake its form. The Lynel gave a last deafening roar as its front legs connected with the ground again and then gave out. In a second the massive Lynel looked like nothing but a shadow outlined against the sky, and then a purple fog erupted from within the monster; taking all semblance of shape with it and quickly dissipating in the wind. Link instinctively covered his mouth to avoid breathing in the smoke and watched as the only proof that the Lynel had ever existed fell to the ground; the bow, the shock arrows, the shield, and the sword. Link had not fully realized up until this point just how big the sword truly was; it was as long as he was. He let out a slow breath and lowered his own sword.  
  
Link reached a hand out and grabbed at the handle of the massive sword, attempting to lift it, wincing when the strain of it pulled at his injured shoulder.   
  
“Link!” He heard a voice from behind him and flinched, raised his sword again and spun around. _Did he miss something? Were there more enemies around?_  
  
“Oh, I am sorry. It’s just me, Link! No need to worry!” Link’s eyes landed on Sidon, making his way over the plateau as fast as his short legs would carry him. _Sidon. Of course!  
  
“It’s okay. It’s all taken care of.”_ He made a vague gesture towards the pile of weapons on the ground.  
  
“My! I got to say I’m impressed! I would never dare to take on such an enemy by myself.” Sidon beamed at him and Link smiled back, unconsciously raising a hand to the arrow still in his shoulder. Before Link could reply however, Sidon’s smile fell and he stopped in front of Link with a frown.  
  
“But you are wounded!   
   
_“It’s okay. It’s nothing serious. Look at this though, the sword that-”_ Links enthusiastic signing was cut short by Sidon getting on his knees in front of him; bringing his face almost level with Links.   
  
“What do you mean ‘nothing serious’? You have an arrow in your shoulder! And…” Sidon quickly looked him over, no doubt scanning for further injuries. His eyes stopped at his right hand. “And your hand is burnt! Why didn’t you ask for help?” Sidon’s voice had gone from worried, to exasperated, to sad. _Oh, I had forgotten about my hand._   
  
Now that he focused on it; it did hurt. He carefully sheathed hos sword again after wiping it on his pant leg, careful to get all of the malice-infected blood off of it, and took a deep breath as he raised his head to look at Sidon again.  
  
_“It is okay.”_ He signed slowly, now that the adrenaline was ebbing away the movements tugged at his sore hand. _“Calm down.”_ Sidon frowned as he watched his hand moving, but nodded and stood back up.   
  
“Whatever you say, friend. But we should get that shoulder looked at.” Link simply nodded and raised his hand to grab at the shaft of the arrow, yanking it out in one fast motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I would love some feedback or reviews. Is the pacing off? Lots of strange sentences? Or is it good? Please tell me!  
> English is not my first language and I strive to improve :)


	3. Patch up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon does his best to take care of his friend.

He didn’t know what hurt more; his hand, his shoulder, or the way Sidon looked at him in horror.  
  
“In Vah Ruta’s name, what are you _doing_?” Sidon immediately grabbed his hand and yanked it away from Link’s body. Link could not suppress a flinch at the added pressure on his newly acquired burns and Sidon immediately let it go.  
  
“I am so sorry. But Link. What. Why?” He gestured wildly in the direction of his now freely bleeding shoulder and at the arrow still clutched in his burnt hand. Link hastily tried to calm the other down, dropping the arrow to free his hand up for signing.  
  
_“Sidon. It’s okay. I have a med kit in my bag. The arrow didn’t go too deep. I can fix this myself_.” His words did not seem to calm Sidon down, but rather to have the opposite effect.   
  
“Yourself? Why would you… I can’t… Link, you can’t seriously….” Sidon stopped short, shook his head, took a deep breath and started again. “Link. You do not have to fix this alone. We can go back to the domain where we have healers and- ” Link shook his head and Sidon stopped again.  
  
“ _No. I don’t want to trouble them with something like this.”_ As he signed he shrugged his small bag down from his back and crouched in front of it. Sidon heaved a deep sigh, but knew he could not force the other to do something against his will, and sat down in front of Link.  
  
Link rummaged through his bag until he found the med kit, and after trying to get it open with one hand- the one with the burns had started to hurt a lot more as the adrenaline of the fight wore off- and failing, he sighed and handed the small bag over to Sidon. The other did not comment but simply but the bag in his lap, opened it, and started to examine the contents of the small bag, pulling out a couple of bottles and strips of clean fabric.  
  
The silence stretched on, slowly going from casual to tense. Link could not help fidgeting as Sidon avoided his eyes when he examined the wound in his shoulder, being careful not to put too much pressure on the wound as he did.  
  
The other was angry, that much was clear. Link guessed, from their earlier conversation, that it was related to his handling of his own injuries. He wasn't stupid; he knew he could be reckless when it came to his own health. And he knew that the other did not necessarily approve of it. But that was also the problem; he wasn't used to having to take other’s feelings into consideration. Since the day he woke up without memories and with no explanation and this whole journey had begun; he had travelled alone.   
  
" _I'm sorry."_ The signs were small, he tried not to move his arm too much as Sidon did his best to clean the wound with the content of a small water bottle. He kept his eyes on Sidon, looking for any sign of how the other would react. Link wasn't used to making apologies outside his own head, but he was willing to try to patch over this new-found silence between them. He only had so many friends in this world, which he knew of at least. Sidon sighed and lowered his hands from where they worked.  
  
"I'm not mad, Link." The others furrowed brow contradicted this statement, but Link kept his hand still. After a couple of seconds Sidon took a deep breath and said in a lower tone: "At least not at you."   
  
Link raised an eyebrow at this, but the other still avoided his eyes and put forth a small sewing kit instead.  
  
Sidon deftly threaded the needle, even with his relatively massive hands, and knotted the end of the thread without any problems. Link presumed he should not feel surprised that the other was this adept at treating injuries in the field; Sidon had been in enough battles to have come across his fair share of injuries. Link knew this, but it was easy to forget that the other was a seasoned warrior when he stood face to face with the others infectious smile. A smile he had not seen for a while now.  
  
Link preferred to let others speak in their own time, nothing good came from pressuring people, but the silence between them was unfamiliar and unwanted and he was starting to wonder if he should simply ask the other who he was angry at when Sidon spoke up again.   
  
"I'm just angry at myself for not conveying some things clearly enough. You do not have to do everything yourself. I was hoping you knew that."   
  
" _I do know that._ " Link signed firmly, ignoring the disapproving look he got from Sidon when he moved his arm. But Link ignored the tugging at the wound and kept his eyes on Sidon, who had finally raised his head and met his eyes.  
  
"Knowing it is different from internalizing it. You might know it in theory, but you do not always act on it in practice." Sidon quickly raised his hands in a placating gesture as he finished speaking, not giving Link a chance to react. "I don't mean to blame you! I'm just sad that you still take so much upon yourself, not wanting to rely on people who would be happy to help you."  
  
Link simply looked at the other. He was a bit taken aback by his words; he hadn’t had anyone say something so… caring to him since he started on this journey. Link quickly suppressed the guilty feeling that rose up at the realization that he had caused Sidon distress, and choose to focus on the warmth he felt at the others kind words. Before he could answer the other however, Sidon spoke again.   
  
"I'm sorry if I spoke out of turn. Now please; hold still as I sew this wound closed." His voice was still hurried and he started to shuffle closer on the ground, raising the needle and thread slightly as he did.  
  
Link smiled and reached for a bottle that he knew contained Cool Safflina Extract to try and start treating his burnt hand, not feeling comfortable just sitting and waiting for the other to do all the job himself. This plan came to an abrupt halt as he spread his fingers and felt a sharp pain through is whole hand, he could not contain a quick gasp; the burns might have been worse than he thought. Sidon’s attention was immediately directed at Link.   
  
“Link? You okay?”   
  
_Yes, fine._ He opted for the un-burnt left hand when answering, preferring the slight tug on his shoulder wound over the intense discomfort of moving his burnt hand, even as his signing got more clumsy when not using his dominant hand. On top of having to simplify it with the use of only one hand, Link felt proud that he managed to produce complete sentences. Sidon did not fall for it.  
  
“Your hand. We have to bandage it.” The other seemed torn between the needle and thread already in his hand and the roll of clean fabric in his lap, not seeming to know what he should prioritize. Link hastily put his burnt hand against his own chest in an instinctive act to protect it.   
  
_Then how would I talk?_ Sidon looked up to meet Link’s eyes and something seemed to soften in the other’s face.   
  
“We do have to bandage it for it to heal faster.” Sidon repeated firmly, but then continued in a softer voice. “Still, we can take care of the shoulder wound first.” Link hesitated for a couple of seconds before nodding; there was nothing to gain by being stupidly stubborn. If he healed faster he could go back to his mission faster, he didn’t need to talk to do what he needed to do. At his nod Sidon started to stitch the wound up, fast and efficient.

Link let a small smile spread on his face. Despite the pain and the cold as they sat on the bare ground, surrounded by shock arrows and mud, he felt more loved than he had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! I hope you guys liked it.  
> If you have any comments or critiques I would be more than happy to read them! I really want to improve. And if you want me to write more BOTW please tell me.


End file.
